1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a device for receiving a sample carrier. The device includes an opening for receiving part of the sample carrier; a cutter for removing a part of the sample carrier extending from the opening. The present disclosure also relates to a system comprising such a device. The present disclosure also relates to a method having the following steps: placing the sample carrier in an opening for receiving the sample carrier; and making an incision in the part of the sample carrier extending from the opening using a cutter.
2. Background of the Invention
An embodiment of a device and method of the kind mentioned above is known from US2006/0094028. This document describes a device in which the distal portion of a swab is inserted into an acquisition port after the swab has been used to obtain a target sample. The swab is inserted until the sample containing portion of the swab is substantially abutting a tip stop. The acquisition port includes a short tube that is contained within the acquisition port. There is a support block that has a mechanical severing device. The severing device moves in order to cleanly break or sever the swab. After that the swab is severed, the proximal portion of the swab is removed from the acquisition port. The severing device is moved back to its original position. Finally, the portion of the acquisition port in the remaining short tube is squeezed against a support block, thereby sealing the cartridge in which the device is comprised. It is a drawback of the known device that its operation is relatively complex requiring different steps for severing the swab and squeezing the acquisition port after the swab has been severed. This drawback is particularly significant if the device is used in an automated environment where the manipulations are performed by external instruments, as it would require more complex interactions and thus more complex systems.